The Original Moon
by Kerry Potter1995
Summary: What if instead of Hayley It was Serena Tsukino who slept with Klaus during Vampire Diaries? Serena as to hide powers/Super powerful Serena Serena/Klaus both OOT Serena is Andrea Lebonair and awakened the werewolf curse when she defeated Chaos. Scout/Darien bashing if you don't like don't read, M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**SUMARRY **

_What if instead of Hayley It was Serena Tsukino who slept with Klaus during Vampire Diaries? What if Klaus knew about Serena being Princess Serenity and the silver crystal before the events of the Originals?_

_Serena/Klaus both OOT Serena is Andrea Lebonair and awakened the werewolf curse when she defeated Chaos._

_Scout/Darien bashing if you_ **don't like don't read**,

New Orleans why did I ever come here?

Oh right, to try and find my birth family and instead I get caught by a group of witches who after going out to the bayou apparently think I'm pregnant with Klaus Mikelson's child which is impossible

"Bring the girl,"

Two witches enter my 'room' and escort to see who ever had showed up, I can hear Sophie talking

"My met a girl, a werewolf who had a special connection with your brother," States Sophie

We stop just out of sight of Sophie and two more witches join us,

"What kind of connection?" A voice I don't recognise askes

"They spent some time together and now this special girl is pregnant and the father of her child is your brother Klaus."

"That's impossible" the disbelief is obvious

"Bring her out!" Sophie calls

I recognise the man in front of me as a vampire but other than that I have no idea who he is but I know he's an original if Klaus is his brother.

"Who the hell are you?"

I can see his mouth quirk in a slight smile,

"Give us a moment please?" the vampire askes

"Sure take them back to the crypt." Orders Sophie

The witches take the vamp and I back to my 'room'.

The Original introduced himself as Elijah Mikelson

"So have they been holding you here against your will?" he asked concerned

"They lured me out to the Bayou and grabbed me, then they did all these weird witchy tests, not that I understand how this could happen, I mean vampires are dead they can't have children." I look at him

"Perhaps if you knew my brothers story it might explain how this is possible."

"Here if I may." He leans towards me to put his fingers at my temples.

"What are you doing," I cry leaning back

"Relax," He soothes sitting next to me", if you open your mind to me I can show you."

I let him put his hands to my temple and watch as he closes his eyes I do the same and memories that don't belong to me race across my mind.

"In the beginning, are family was human, a thousand years ago now," I can hear the tired longing," Although are mother dabbled in the dark arts we were largely just a family trying to survive at a time when it was quite difficult to do so, and for better or worse we were happy," from what he was showing me I could tell they were my curiosity was peaked", That is however, until one night our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat. The men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon our family was devastated none more that Niklaus desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger. Thus, the first Vampires were born, but with this speed, this strength, this immortality came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus. When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was. He wasn't just a vampire,"

"He was also werewolf," I interrupted", that's how the werewolf curse works, it isn't activated until you take a life," I say sadly

"Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all, an affair with a werewolf like yourself, infuriated by this betrayal my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus' werewolf side denying him any connection with his true self."

"Your dad was a dick," he smiled turning away", I'm Serena by the way I though you should at least know my name since you told me your life story," I smile slightly

"Your family id legendary, your brother is a notorious psycho, who I slept with which I wouldn't normally do but I was not feeling myself I guess you could say." I grimace

"I cannot excuse his behaviour, but you must understand, that are father hunted him," He rose", Hunted us for centuries. Every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee, even here in New Orleans, were we were happiest of all, not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father I thought this would make him happy, but he's angrier than ever." He looked back at me", I wonder if, perhaps, this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness, a way to save him from himself,"

"I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help." Sophie says walking in having probably listened to our whole conversation,

"What precisely do you want with this girl?" I would like to know to.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town," Sophie looks towards me and then back to Elijah", Klaus is the key, everything Marcel knows about being a vampire he learned from Klaus, Marcel trust him, looks up to him, he won't see the betrayal coming." She says shaking her head

"Yes. Well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like being told what to do,"

"it's why I brought you here, Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago, do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighbourhood?"

I'm really getting tired of her, I can feel the silver crystal heat slightly under my top Selene knows what they would do if they knew about it.

"Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the original family." Sophie demands.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah is blunt

"Like I said I'm desperate." Sophie said

They stare at each other for a minute before Elijah speaks up,

"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" he finishes running out of the crypt,

"Just so were clear you threaten the life of my baby again and it will be the last thing you ever do," I growl barging past her walking away I might not be able to leave this stupid graveyard but I don't need to be in the same place as her.

**SCENE CHANGE **

It was hours before I heard anyone come to the graveyard but I would recognise Klaus' voice till the day I died, I was once again stuck between two witches as I listened to the conversation

"Sophie Deveraux, what is this?" Klaus askes

"He's all yours," Elijah says coming in behind him", proceed."

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories, about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphaned street rat, until you made him what he is and now he's out of control, He does what he wants, He kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me." Sophie states

I wince this won't end.

"This is why you brought me here," He's mad

"Hear her out," Elijah asks

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love there is not a thing on this earth that would matter enough for me to waste even 30 more seconds of my time," ouch that stung", Elijah, what madness is this?"

I had enough "Klaus you need to listen to them," I plead looking him in the eye, seeing happiness flash through them before he hides it,

He starts to laugh mockingly and I can tell if he's acting or not.

"You're all out of your minds, if you think some liquor fuelled one night stand , no offence sweetheart, means a thing to me," that really hurt.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something now, for example, I have a special gift, of sensing when a girl is pregnant," I avoid Klaus' look of disbelief when he glances at me.

"What?" he breathes

"I know it's impossible," I start

"What are you saying?"

"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child." Elijah finishes for me.

"No. It's impossible, vampires cannot procreate." Klaus yells

"But werewolf's can, Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf, you're the original hybrid the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes," Sophie explained.

"You've been with someone else, ADMIT IT!" Klaus growled at me.

"Hey, I have spent days held captive in a freakin' alligator bayou because they think I'm carrying some magical miracle baby don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell needed to confirm this pregnancy," Sophie doesn't finish that the spell was also supposed to bind me to her,

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me Serena won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie threatened.

"Wait, what?" I'm am going to enjoy killing her.

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead I'll do it myself," Elijah states

"No. We can't. Not yet, we have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules," She thinks she's in control

"How dare you command me? THREATEN ME, with what you wrongfully believe to be my weaknesses, I won't hear anymore lies," Klaus yells about to storm out,

"Niklaus, Listen,"

Klaus stops as I gently rubbed my stomach I knew that Elijah was telling him to listen to the baby's heart I hoped this worked,

"Kill her and the baby, what do I care?" Klaus says storming out

"No one touched this girl , I will fix this," Elijah says rushing after his brother I watched him go Klaus' rejection unbearable but who was I kidding him being a father I couldn't picture it, Elijah followed him out and I could faintly hear them arguing over the sound of blood rushing in my ears.

Sophie was arguing with another witch about Marcel but I wasn't paying much attention other than watching for Elijah or even Klaus to come back maybe then I can leave this graveyard and have a proper shower,

"She can't." Elijah says leaning against the entrance," Not entirely certain that I can, either, but now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question, what prevents my brother from murdering all of you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie walks over to a shelf in the corner and opens a box before returning to stand before Elijah

"Ow!" I cry looking at my finger "What the hell?"

"The spell my sister preformed, the one that got her killed, it didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Serena, so anything that happens to me happens to me happens to Serena, which means her life is in my hands, your brother may not care about his own child, but it's already very clear what it means to you. If I have to hurt Serena or worse to ensure that I have your attention, I will." Sophie smirks

"You would dare threaten an Original?" uh oh

"I have nothing to lose. You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

Elijah looks at me before running to find Klaus,

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" I ask Sophie," you might have nothing to lose but I would rather live past the next year and believe me I have ways to hurt you without this linking spell affecting me," I threaten

"Oh really and what ways does a werewolf have exactly?"

"For one mental torcher I have been told is horrendous and I'm sure after Marcel killed your sister I have some good ammo," I snarl.

"Well you better hope Elijah Convinces Klaus so you can try it then." Sophie says before leaving me alone the others having left when Elijah did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 to 12 and Elijah still isn't here, damn I really don't want to use the crystal but I will if I have to, **(A/N in this story Serena can use the scouts elements Ex, fire for Mars, Water/Ice Mercury/Neptune, Lighting, Wind, Death &amp; Rebirth, and time manipulation,)** the bell tolls signalling midnight, I listen to what the witches are talking about,

"His times up, what are you going to do now Sophie?" I think Agnes asked

"I'm going to do what I said I was going to do,"

"What kill the girl, Kill yourself,"

"Klaus doesn't want that baby," Agnes says l

"But I do," Elijah says coming over with a covered body," and I bring proof of my intent to help you, the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself."

"Oh, Jane-Anne," Sophie Breathed dropping to her knees beside her dead sister.

I did feel sorry for her on that front.

"May she be granted peace, Klaus will agree to your terms I just need a little more time,"

"You had your time it passed,"

"Shut up Agnes," said no name

"For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all." Elijah threatened turning to leave "and I will help him,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Cough, Cough, Cough'

"You alright?"

"Just dust, this place is ancient," I exclaimed pulling a tarp off a piece of furniture

"Yes. It should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the quarter, right now you're the most important person in this family." Elijah states," You need a good home,"

I smile at him "So I'm curious, in all this time has anyone has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night stand?

"About being a mother,"

I stare at him and he smiles at me pulling the tarp the rest of the way off to reveal a crib

"I was abandoned when I was born, and my adopted parents kicked me out when I was 16 after learning I was a werewolf, so I don't really know how I feel about actually being a mother, because my Mom always dotted on my little brother Sammy and only really talked to me to complain about my grades, I never really had a good one." I sigh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elijah P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I will always protect you, you have my word on that," I promised

I looked at the small girl she was unusual to say the least her silver blonde her fell to her waist in soft waves framing her delict features and complementing her Porcelain skin, there was a fire in her bright blue eyes that fascinated me, how my brother could let her out of his sight let alone leave her to die is beyond me.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word." Klaus say leaning against the door

"Is it done?" I ask him

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood, even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies, his man Theirry yet lives, and I remain a welcome guest in the French quarter, my own concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honourable. They did release Serena to me, though they haven't been entirely forthcoming, Marcel obviously has something that that they need, they don't want him dead. There must be a reason why,"

Klaus stairs at me for a long moment before leaving me standing I look to Serena to make sure she is okay before following after my brother.

"In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we could destroy them from the inside,"

"And what of Rebekah, has she stopped pouting long enough to join the fun?" Klaus asked

I sigh "she has made her disinterest quite clear,"

"One too many daggered and shoved in a box I gather, or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved." Klaus smirks

"Rebekah may surprise us yet," I say looking away from him," After all, we all swore the same vow."

"I hope she stays far away because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realised one massive vulnerability, one weakness that Marcel could exploit," I hope I'm wrong

"And what is that?" I ask

"You," Klaus says rushing forward and shoving a dagger through my heart.

"WAAH! UH!"I can't stop the cry of shock and pain "UH!"

I try to fight but Klaus holds me still I try to plead with him looking in his eyes but all I can see is determination.

"Forgive me, my brother. There is no power is love. Mercy makes you weak, Family makes you weak. If I'm ever going to win this war, I have to do it alone."

**Right that's that for now please review and let me know what you think but don't be rude if you don't have anything nice to say to say anything **

**A/N the first few chapters will be very close to the episodes of the originals but once the linking spell is undone It will go a slightly different way **


	2. Serena's First Night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So after Klaus and Elijah left I continued to remove the tarps from the furniture and then I decided to have a look around. This house is bigger than what I'm used to I wonder what will happen when the baby comes, if Klaus will actually be a father or just a back ground character, the thought makes me rather sad I do want him to be a large part of this child's life but I don't want him to resent it, I suppose I need to find a room for tonight,

"Ah just the wolf I was looking for," ah the Devil himself.

"Hello yourself, what do you want?"

"I just thought you might want a place to sleep for the duration of are stay,"

"Oh thank you," I smiled at him

"Follow me," Klaus instructs

He leads me to a set of rooms at the back of the house looking out towards the garden the walls were a soft gold with white accents with white furniture to match,

"Wow Klaus its beaut…" his lips descended on mine before I could finish.

At first the kiss was soft gentle like he was worried he thought he would break me but when I kissed back our kiss became deeper more passionate, when the need for air became an issue we broke a part breathing heavily, I looked into his eyes and the small glimpse of happiness I saw in the crypt was shining brightly his eyes alight, he had a small smile which brightened his entire being leaning his forehead against mine closing my eyes, our child may be the result of one night together but that didn't mean there wasn't a few stolen kisses here and there a few shared smiles and long nights talking about nothing and everything,

"I'm sorry about last night, I…"

"Its ok I understand, really I do it hurt but I know you didn't mean it," I soothed

I turn to look around the room, I know what Klaus is like but I can't help my feelings for him. I feel his hands drop to my stomach and rub it gently, I lean against him suddenly exhausted.

"It has such a strong heart beat," his voice is muffled," I think it's time for bed," I feel him chuckle,

"Where's Elijah?" I mumble

"He left, go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow," I think he kissed my head but I can't be sure before sleep claims me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream/Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Until she and I are married **(A/N Serena is 19 when she is preggers and 16 during Dream/flashback)**"

"Well that's too, long she doesn't even deserve to be the princess!"

"Raye calm down you know she will be here soon for the meeting," Ami commands

"No she is a klutz, a cry baby, and an idiot, not to forget also a monster," that was Mina

I couldn't listen anymore the tears were streaming down my face, the sobs catching in my throat, I know since they found out about me being a werewolf it was a surprise for me to but I thought they understood.

I was walking through the park when the fire flew past my face missing me by millimetres, I spun around and there was the scouts all suited up looking ready for battle I looked for any yoma before I realized it was me they were attacking I had had enough I took the silver crystal from around my neck,

"How Dare you, How dare you attack me!" I shout my voice seeming louder because of the crystal

"You are a monster who knows who you've hurt during a full moon, we should have to protect a monster," Mars snarled

"Do you all feel that way?" I look at them all

"Yes!" they answer together

"Darien?" I can't keep the sadness out of my voice

"I'm not going to marry a monster if I can help it," Is his waspish reply

"Then I strip you of your powers, but you will be left with only your memories to remind you of what you lost," my voice is soft but carried with all the power of a queen.

I can hear them yelling at me to undo the spell as a walk away,

_**Hi all this is just a filler for now,**_

_**I know the first chapter was really close to the first episode but I have done this for a reason,**_

_**Klaus is going to be out of character but for now only around Serena **_

_**Read and Review **___


End file.
